Pitches Return
by ColdWinterLove
Summary: Even after being locked away for years, Pitch hasn't forgotten about Jack Frost. The Shadow King wonders how he failed to get the winter spirit to join him. Though weak, he plots to bring himself back and twist everything the guardian's ever knew to get Jack as his. *Warning YAOI! Jack/Pitch Jack/Easter Bunny Jack/Jamie
1. Prologue

Sitting within the darkness, all Pitch could think about was Jack. The feeling of almost having him in his grasp and losing him even quicker made his heart hurt so badly, it brought tears to his eyes. Why couldn't Jack just accept his feeling? They were kindred spirits. How could he not see that? He wondered around his dark twisted maze of a home as he tried to see the reason behind the winter spirits blindness. Was it those other guardians? No. It couldn't be. Then who? Pausing, he remembered the kid that had join the guardians to defeat him. Jamie Bennett? That boy had to have been the cause. He sat in his dark throne as one of the nightmares galloped to his side. Pitched reached out as he gently stroked the mares mane.

"It had to have been that kid's fault…. He helped jack get the strength to stand against me… I almost had the spirit broken." He hissed deeply in his throat. "If that brat hadn't gotten involved, I would have one and Jack would have been mine!"

His mind raced about the hole event. He looked to the mare and smiled.

"I got a great idea." He laughed. "I was able to take over Sandy with my dark arrow! Whose to say it won't work on the winter spirit?" He smiled deeply as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the mare's thick mane. "We'll go back to the human realm and try it out. If for some reason it doesn't work, then I guess we can always try to break his spirit again, but seeing that children believe in him now, that might be harder this time."

Pitch stood as he looked about his realm. He looked at the cages hanging about the ceiling and tilted his head. "Well, I could try and kidnap that Jamie brat, but I'm sure he's a teenager now. Even so, he is Jack's first. Jack will hold him most dear over all. If he could somehow get the brat to fear him, he could bring him here as a hostage. But then again, he helped all the guardians. They would come to the rescue as well. Pitch growled as he began to walk and think. He wasn't sure how things were out there presently. He didn't know what might have changed over his years of being locked away. He reached one of his hands out and formed a little nightmare in him hands. Tilting his head he smiled as he looked at the little horse.

"My precious little friend, I'm going to open my realm to the best of my ability. I need you show me what's going on up here. As long as you follow my orders, then we'll be able to escape and release your fellow nightmares back into the dreams of innocents, and I'll get my winter spirit."

The horse whinnied as and threw it's head up in excitement. Seeing this Pitch felt a tainted smile pull on the corners of his mouth.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?"

Pitch ran about desperately for any glimpse of a belief from someone. After a long while, he found one. He used it to his advantage and was able to slip the small horse though.

"Go! Return with what you find. Then, only then, well we plan our return." he spoke as he watched the little mare slip though the small gap before it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Good Old Friends

Chapter 1:

Good Old Friends

The small mare pulled itself into the human world. The shadows in the room made the little horse feel safe. It wasted no time finding a window and getting out to do it's job. Slipping out a cracked window, the nightmare ran into the streets, making sure to keep it's self from sight. As the nightmare wondered about, it spotted Jack with a young man. Short messy brown hair, and about a head taller than the winter sprit. Quietly, the mare listened to the two.

The man was Jamie. He was nineteen now. A nicely grown man. Handsome to boot. They seemed to be having fun like always. The two were ice skating on Jack's lake. Laughing and showing off their own skills. After awhile Jamie paused and looked towards the direction of the nightmare, but didn't notice the small horse. Jack paused at Jamie's sudden stop.

"Jamie?" He said with a childish tone, but seeing the teenager not respond made him a little paranoid. Moving over to Jamie's side, jack looked where Jamie's eyes were looking and then back to the teen. "Jamie? Are you okay?"

Finally catching Jacks words, Jamie looked to the winter spirit. Seeing that look of worry on Jacks face made him feel a little odd and he looked away blushing a bit. "Oh, sorry, I just had the odd feeling that we were being watched…"

Jack laughed. "If someone was watching us, it would be Bunny. They guy's paranoid. He thinks it's odd that you still hang out with me at your age and thinks you're going to try something with me."

Jamie blinked curiously as he looked to jack. "Try something? Like what? Like rape you?"

Jacks face turned blood red as he looked away. "Y-yeah… something like that. I told him not to worry. I said Jamie wouldn't do something like that. He's a good guy. Sure he's a growing man, but he'll be more interested in a woman with large breast and big brains then a childish guy with an attitude problem." He laughed.

"Attitude problem?" Jamie questioned looking at Jack with a an even more curious look.

"Well, yeah. I mean, that's what Bunny said at least. He told me 'Jack! You're so damn cute but that attitude problem of yours sometimes get's on my bloody nerves!' And then he hops off to do who knows what alone." Jack sighed a bit. "For some reason, we haven't been getting along as well as we use to."

Jamie smiled. "Well, if you want to talk about it, then I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you Jack. You've done so much for me as I grew up…."

The winter spirit smiled when he heard that. He looked up at the other and smiled warmly. "I know. You're a good kid… But… I'm not here to talk. I'm here to get this frustrated feeling off my chest by having fun with my best friend."

Jamie felt a faint pain stab his heart when he heard that word. Friend. Sure, being friends was what he wanted at first, but now he wanted more than that. Even so, it was obvious Jack loved Bunny. He couldn't just come out and say what he really wanted. That would ruin the friendship that he worked so hard to build. So, as much as it pained him, he smiled and nodded.

"I know. How about we call it a night? I know we haven't had much time to hang out lately between your dates and my collage courses, but school is important if I'm going to be a famous writer one day."

Jack looked at him and tilted his head a bit. "Hey Jamie, why are you so determined to become a writer anyways?"

Jamie smiled as he pulled Jack closer to him with one arm. "Because I want the world to know what good you all have done for me. I don't care if they see it as fiction or fact. You all saved my would from crumbling within the despair and hardship that Pitch drowned the world in. You guys saved my childhood from becoming a living nightmare, and it was all thanks to you Jack. You'll forever be my hero. And who knows, maybe my book will inspire more people to believe in you."

Hearing that, Jack lowered his head to hide his blushing. Jamie was always caring for the spirit. It made him feel warm inside. No matter what happened between him and anyone else, Jamie was always on his side. It made him feel safe and happy. He only wished Bunny would do the same.

Seeing Jacks head lower so quickly, Jamie looked down and saw the blush and chucked quietly. "Aw… you look so cute when you blush Jack."

Jack froze hearing that. He looked up at Jamie and blushed worse as he tried to push away shyly from Jamie. Seeing this, the teen quickly pulled Jack into a tight bear hug. He laughed as the winter spirit tried to squirm out of his grip. Jamie fell into the snow with Jack in his arms and quickly pinned the white haired male to the ground. This made Jack blush more, and oh how Jamie liked the sight of that. He slowly leaned down. Getting their faces closer and closer. He could feel Jacks body chilling a bit more and more the closer he got. When they were inches away Jamie whispered softly to Jack.

"You know what I like more than you're cute blushing face, Jack?"

Jack's heart raced. He Though he tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his head, all he could see was Jamie kissing him passionately and slowly, the stripping of clothes. He tightly closed his eyes waiting for that fantasy to happen, but was caught off guard when he suddenly began to giggle.

"Jamie! Please stop!" Jack laughed as he was tickled by the other male. Though it was a relief that the teen didn't do as he imagined, it was kind of disappointing to him as well. When he noticed his thoughts, he tried to roll out from under the other. Jamie wouldn't allow it. He made Jack laugh till his face was so read, even Jamie laughed.

"Well, I'll see you next time Jack. How about a snowball fight on our next meeting?" Jamie asked as he looked to the other. Jack nodded as they hugged real quick. "Well, take care till then, and don't let that silly rabbit hurt your feeling anymore. If he does, tell him he'll have to answer to me."

"Alright. Be safe Jamie." Jack chuckled as he waved by. He watched the young teen disappear and sighed a bit. "He's really growing. He can already pin me to the ground without any problem. Man, he got tough." He said to himself as he sat on the ground. He looked up at the full moon in the sky and sighed.

"Hi Manny. I know. I know. I've made Bunnymund wait long enough. He must be worried by now." Jack said softly. He paused as he looked at the moon, as if listening to him. Then he rolled his eyes and started walking. "He can stand to worry after what he said to me this morning. Anyways, He'll be mad hearing I came to see Jamie again so suddenly." Even though it was true, he had to return to the rabbit. Even if he was mad, he didn't like the thought of the rabbit getting to scared about him disappearing.

"Well, Here I come Bunny. Better be ready to say sorry." Jack sighed to himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet Romance

Chapter 2:

Sweet Romance

After awhile, the mare found itself following the winter spirit to Bunnymund's home. Everything was green as usual with an overly big amount of pretty colors and Easter eggs getting ready for the up coming hunt. The nightmare made sure to keep back as far as possible without losing sight of Jack.

Bunnymund was trying to do his work, but was so worried that Jack hadn't returned yet, that he messed up a lot of the coloring on the eggs. He sat there murmuring to himself nervously as he zoned out at the tree in front of him. A sigh escaped his mouth as he felt his heart sinking more and more down into despair from the lack of his lover's presence.

Jack blinked curiously when he saw this. He never saw this side of Bunnymund. Ever. He wondered if he was really missing him that bad. Then again, when he thought back, they fought three days ago and Jack hadn't came back since. The winter sprit felt bad about that now. Slowly, he walked over to the zoned out rabbit and pecked him on the cheek.

Bunnymund felt his hair stand on end as the soft chill of Jack's lips tapped him. His eyes widened as his hears stuck straight up and he looked over to the others face. Without a second thought, the rabbit hopped up and picked up Jack tightly into his arms and hugged him tightly. Oh, how much he missed him. That white hair. The pale skin. Those big deep blue eyes. He looked at Jack smiling as he nuzzled him.

"Jack, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to-! I won't say anything again that will chase you away! So please don't do that again! Don't leave me like that again!" He said softly. His heart now full of joy to have his lover back.

"Now now.." Jack said softly as he held the rabbit tightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept away like that." He spoke calmly. "But If I hadn't came back, those kids would have been in for a real treat." He laughed. "Who would have wanted a Easter egg that has my name written on it hundreds of times?"

For a moment the rabbit was confused till he looked back at the egg he had worked on. His eyes widened as he quickly dropped jack and ran over. He grabbed the egg in his paws and hid it nervously behind his back. "Oh, um.. This…. This is… is…" he said trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't sound stupid. His cheeks getting a light red. "This is for… um… Tooth! Yeah! She specially requested this egg!"

Jack paused as he tilted his head. "Tooth specially ordered an egg with my name on it? And that didn't bother you?"

"Well… sure it did, but uh… She's a fellow Guardian an all…" He said nervously. His eyes looking away. "Anyways, I've done enough work for today." he said closing his eyes proudly. "Easter should be ready now. I got all he eggs all pretty and…" He looked to a bunch of them with Jacks name and face painted on them, and he went pale. He quickly patted his foot to the ground as a hole came up under them, making them disappear. "Well, maybe I got a few more to do." He said softly hoping Jack didn't see them. "But I got enough time to worry about those later." He spoke as he looked to Jack. "How about we have ourselves something to eat?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd like that." Seeing the rabbit's face light up made Jack giggled a bit. It was cute. Really cute. "But only if you read me that poem you wrote me."

Bunnymund's face got blood read as his eyes widened. "T-the poem? You really like it that much?" He asked nervously. "Well, um… sure… but only if you do me something in return." He said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked with a cute smile of his own.

"How about you help me finish up tomorrow. I could use the help with some new pattern designs." The rabbit said with a smile.

"Alright. But not until tomorrow." Jack said shaking his head. "And I want a kiss for it too."

Bunnymund smiled as he hopped over and pecked Jack on the lips. "You get those anyways. You don't need to ask."

Jack laughed as he and the rabbit held each other smiling. "Who said I wanted a kiss on the lips?" He asked with a taunting smile. "Maybe I wanted a kiss somewhere else… then what?"

Bunnymund blushed a but before smiling dominantly. "Alrighty mate. You asked for it. Now you can't get away, even if you beg for it."

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be away from you for a moment longer." Jack spoke softly.

"Then how about we slip dinner?" Bunnymund said lustfully.

"Alright, but you'll owe me a dinner." He said seductively as they kissed each other passionately and Jack fell back into the soft grass with the rabbit above him.

It took the rabbit no time to strip his lover bare. Jacks clothes scattered out across the ground. Jack laughed as he felt Bunnymund kiss and lick about his neck and chest. The rabbit took this as a good sign. It meant Jack really did want it. That made him more cheerful and ready to get to business. Bunnymund deeply kissed Jack with so much passion, that the winter spirit got light headed. After he pulled away, he licked Jack from the adam's apple of his neck all the way down to his hips. He looked up at Jacks shy expression which gave him more of a drive. That cute submissive blushing face was so hard to resist. Obviously Jack was into it too. He carefully took Jack's cock into his paws and stroked it a bit before taking it deep within his mouth.

The mare was shocked to see this. It began to fill uncomfortable watching. While the two was distracted, the nightmare found it's way out of the Easter Bunny's Realm and slipped it's way back home to Pitch with much to tell it's master.


	4. Chapter 3: Obsession

Chapter 3:

Obsession

Pitch was pleased to find his mare had returned. He reached his hand out for the small horse to place itself there so he see everything it came across. He saw everything the horse saw. Rage filled him as he came to Jack and Bunnymund. Right before the rabbit reached Jack's hips with his tongue, Pitch flung the horse away in utter rage.

"NO! That damn rabbit! Jack is mine!" He spat as he hit is hands as hard as he could on his throne. "How dare he touch Jack's body like that!" he hissed as he looked back at the mare. It was hiding in fear. Seeing this he sighed as he knelt down and reached his hand out. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." he said softly

The small horse slowly return to his hand as Pitch gently stroked it with a caring hand. "You did a good job. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I just love Jack so much. I have for so long…. Seeing some over grown dog treat take him just makes me so mad I can't stand it…" He sighed softly. "Thank you. You may rest my sweet. Daddy has to plan." He said as the nightmare disappeared. Pitch walked about this realm. The images of Bunnymund all over his Jack constantly replayed in his head over and over. It was maddening. As he walked he, found himself standing before the giant globe. "I need to make them remember me… but how…" he said softly. "Sure grandparents tell their naughty grandchildren about me, but they don't believe I exist… If I could get out of her, I could make them remember. Then I can build up my strength and take Jack. No one will be able to stop me!" He said quietly. "But first… I need to do something with Jamie…." He said softly. "It's obvious he likes Jack. Even the over grown rodent can see that…. I have to start a conflict between the two… if they turn against one another, then Jack would break down. If I can get to that good for nothing rabbit's dreams, then I can show him Jamie's dreams…. Then he'd go ballistic. He and Jack would get into a fight. Jack would leave him and go to Jamie for support. Jamie will betray Jack by showing his true feelings and Jack will be lost and alone. He'll feel abandoned. Then I'll step in. I'll turn Jack to the darks side and together we will take over everything. The cold ice and the demented darkness was always meant together. I'll prove that." He said as he walked to his bed and laid down upon it.

He ran his long slender fingers though his black hair a he sighed. Thinking of Jack's naked body made him blush as he closed his eyes and began to slowly slide one hand down his body to his throbbing cock. He blushed deeply as he began to slowly play with his hard on. He imagined Jack slowly rubbing his throbbing dick with his cold soft hands. Then slowly taking it deeply into his mouth. To feel Jack's mouth upon him, he shuttered as he began to moan. "Jack… Oh Jack! Yes! J-just like that!" He said cheerfully. He longed for it more and more. Sadly, when he came, he snapped back into reality. He panted heavily as he slowly lifted his hand and looked at his own seeds covering his hand. His lip quivered as he suddenly thought of Jack and Bunnymund. How many times did that rabbit spill his seeds within Jacks core? He tightened his grip angrily as he tightly glared down the other. "Be prepared rabbit! Jack will be mine!"

He tracked down the same kid he used to get his nightmare out. Still afraid. It made him laugh a bit. He looked to his horse and smiled. "Now, remember the plan. I need you to stick to the plan. You got into his realm once, I know you can do it again." He said softly to the small mare. "Well, Don't fail me now little one."

The mare whinnied as it rain off though the small space again. Disappearing behind it's border lines. Pitch watched coldly. "Soon…. Soon there will be nothing standing between you and I Jack. Even if they try… it will be too late." He snickered a bit. "Now, let the games begin…."


	5. Chapter 4: Hellish Nightmares

Chapter 4

Hellish Nightmares

The small nightmare mare knew how to get to the rabbit's, but just going without having someone else go was dangerous. The rabbit would feel it's prescience the moment it stepped in without something as a cover up. The nightmare slipped to Jamie's room. The typical looking teen room. Messy and wild. He horse paused when it saw a few of Jamie's doodles of Jack. Becoming curious, the mare flipped through a few. The more it saw, the more erotic they became. The horse got an idea. It slipped over to the teen and slowly slipped into his dream.

Inside, Jamie was hanging out with Jack. They where both sitting at his house watching some random scary movie together. They shared popcorn, and drank soda like crazy. The mare just sat back and watched for a bit. Jamie and Jack both went to grab a hand full of popcorn when their hands touched. They both looked at each other. Both blushed a bit, but Jack shyly looked away, as if trying to keep something strange from happening between them. Jamie blushed more as he leaned over and nipped Jacks ear.

"J-Jamie?! I-I can't!" He said softly.

"It's okay Jack. It's just a little play." Jamie said softly in the others ear as he slid down and began to nip at Jacks tender neck. "And you love to play, don't you?"

"B-but what about Bunny?" Jack asked softly. "H-he'll get mad at us both if we-"

"Forget about Bunny! All he does most of the time is upset you and call you names. Last time you stayed here for three days, Jack." Jamie said darkly. "You deserve better than that… I could treat you better than that…" Jamie spoke softly as he began to suck on the skin till he left a hickey on the side of the winter spirits neck. Jack shivered a bit with a soft moan as the teen slowly slipped his hand under Jacks hoodie, and slid it teasingly up to Jacks chest. There he pinched and teased the others nipples playfully. Hearing Jack's moans meant he wanted it. A feeling of longing came across him.

"J-Jamie, does this mean… you love me?" Jack asked shyly.

"Of course I love you Jack. I have ever since that day I saw you…" He said as he got jack to open his mouth for a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. "How could anyone not love you? That Rabbit is a fool to throw about such cold words to such an innocent lover. I would never do that to you." Jamie purred. "Jack, become my lover.. I'll make you truly happy."

"O-okay. I'll do it, but you have to be there when Bunnymund get's the information." He said nervously.

"I can do that." Jamie said as his hand slid down his body to the others pants. Slowly he slipped his hand down under the front of the winter spirit's boxer line and carefully took Jacks hard on in his hand. "Aww… so cute. We just started and you're already like this?" Jamie teased. As Jack went to speak, he covered the others mouth with his own again.

The shadow watched quietly snuck up and touched one of Jack's feet, hanging down from the couch where they sat. Shadow's swarmed around him as it slid away behind the furniture. Suddenly Bunnymund appeared. The rabbit looked very pissed off.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my boyfriend mate?" He snapped at Jamie.

Jamie was caught off guard as he heard the other. He pulled away from Jack's mouth and the two of them looked up to the rabbit. For some reason, this felt dangerous. More dangerous then standing up to Pitch in his childhood. Even so Jamie wasn't going to back down. The teen stood and pulled Jack up into his arms.

"Jack, you've been a pain in my ass for the last time!" Bunnymund growled. "Get your ass over here right now!" He snapped as he pointed beside him.

As Jack tried to go to Bunnymund's side, Jamie pulled him tighter to him. Jack looked up nervously at Jamie. His heart pounding.

"I won't let you take him away from me! All you do is hurt him! You sit there and call him hurtful names and get into fights with him over nothing and you aspect me to allow him to go back to you?! Over my dead body!" Jamie yelled to the top of his lungs.

Both of the other male's where completely caught off by this sudden out burst. They both stood silently, looking at him in surprise. Then a twisted dark look painted itself on the rabbit's face.

"That works too." The rabbit spoke deeply in his throat.

Jamie and Jack where both shocked to hear that. Before Jamie could register what was going on, Bunnymund had hopped right in front of him and picked up the teen by his throat off the ground. His grip was horribly tight and Jamie struggled to get free from the rabbit's paw.

"No! Please stop!" Jack said trying to pull Bunnymund off of Jamie, but the rabbit wouldn't move. "I beg of you to please stop!"

Hearing Jacks pleads, Jamie became even more angered. This over grown chew toy wasn't even paying attention to Jack's painful cries? How could someone be so heartless?! Jamie kept trying to struggle, but he couldn't get away. He could see tears running down Jack's face. He felt weak and helpless. He couldn't do anything to help Jack.

Bunnymund laughed as the look of Jamie's face changing colors from the lack of air. "I always said you where nothing but a pathetic child. Now Jack can see it for himself. You human's are so fragile, that a tiny prick of a thorn could end you're useless existence if place in the right spot. Jack needs a man to fill his needs. Someone who can give him the bloody pleasure of knowing he is nothing but submissive whore that belongs to me and me alone. Did you think I didn't notice all those looks you tossed his way? All the scanning of his figure and the stripping him with your eyes? I'm no fool. Pitch and I both did the same. That bloody bastard is gone for good, and if I catch you near my lover again, you'll be gone too." He spat as he threw Jamie into the wall of his house so hard, that he broke through it.

Jack tried to run to Jamie's side, but Bunnymund quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. The winter spirit looked up at bunny with tear filled eyes.

"Now now. I had to teach him. Otherwise he'd never learn to keep off my property." The rabbit said softly as he gently grabbed Jack's face and licked the tears off his cheeks. "How about we show him what you love about me?" He spoke in a harsh tone before kissing Jack deeply. The winter spirit easily gave in. Bunnymund pulled away and sat down on the couch. Jack stripped and walked slowly over to the other shyly. "Now, I want you to straddle me, but face Jamie." He said coldly.

Jack did as told. Jamie was struck by fear when he saw Bunnymund's paws tightly grab onto Jack's hips and slam his own hard on harshly into Jack. The other yelped as they began to pleasure one another. All Jamie could do was watch as the rabbit slammed himself repeatedly inside the others hole. The teen balled his hands into fists so hard that his nails tore at his skin. He tried to pull himself up to stop the act, but for some reason, his body wouldn't move. All he could do was listen to Jack call out the others name in sinful bliss, while Bunnymund looked at the defeated boy.

"What did I tell you, Mate? This little whore is mine… and nobody can take him away from me. Not even you." He laughed harshly.

"NO!" Jamie screamed to the top of his lungs as he flung himself up from his bed. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath. His body drenched in sweat. As he went to wipe it off, he smeared blood across his cheek. He paused as he looked to his hands to see where his nails had cut the skin of his palm. He curled up and buried his face on his knee caps and tried to calm himself. What a horrible nightmare. He hadn't had one of those for awhile. He sat up and noticed how wet his bed was. He had sweated so much, that his sheets where soaked. Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the light and splashed some cold water on his face before looking up at the mirror.

"I won't let him do anything to upset you anymore Jack." Jamie said softly. "Next time, I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell you how I feel, so you don't have to be stuck with that heartless bastard anymore!"

Hearing this the nightmare felt victorious. Now all he had to do was get into the Easter realm. It heard a faint sound next door. Looking, it saw Tooth. She was humming cheerfully.

"Alright, time to go visit Bunnymund to see if he needs any help." She said softly as she opened a portal and began to go though. Before it closed, the nightmare slipped inside.


	6. Chapter 5:Torturous Images

Chapter 5

Torturous Images

Tooth slipped over into the green field to find both Jack and Bunnymund working on some of the egg decoration. She smiled as fluttered down beside Jack and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Oh, Jack! It's so good to have you back!" She said with so much pep in her voice. "Bunnymund was like a zombie without you around. All he did was mope around and draw your name and face everywhere as he kept mumbling about being and idiot and being to cruel to you."

Jack smirked as he looked over at Bunnymund who quickly denied everything and did his best to not make eye contact with either one of them. Seeing this made Jack laugh hard.

"Aw. If I knew you'd miss me that much, I would have came back sooner." He teased as he walked over and hugged Bunnymund tightly. "You always try to act so tough but you're as soft as a newly born bunny." He said softly.

Bunnymund's face got blood red as he looked at the other. "Shut it you bloody twit!" He snapped shyly. This reaction only made the other two laugh more. His face got more red as he sank his head more onto Jacks arms. It was so embarrassing to have Tooth just bust out with all that so suddenly.

"Aw.. Don't worry. It just adds on to your cute meter." Jack said softly as he kissed the rabbit's cheek.

Bunnymund shyly looked to Jack and smiled more. "Isn't that something I should be saying to you?"

"Most likely, but I beat you to it." He said childishly, which made the rabbit chuckle too.

Seeing this made Tooth giggle. They were so cute together. She had always thought so. The moment she saw those two arguing over such silly things as Bunny being a Kangaroo, she just knew they were meant to be. She sort of became a fan girl of the thought, but kept it to herself. Sure Jack was cute and she would have liked her chance with him, but seeing how so many people where already fighting over him, she decided to just stay on the friend field.

Jack leaned in and whispered in the rabbit's ear. They looked at each other and nodded. Then turned their gaze back to Tooth.

"Would you like to help us out. There's just a few more left, but I personally need a break from all this work." Jack said with a smile. "Since, you know, Bunnymund screwed a little less than half of them up my name in beautiful image on them."

"Shut it." Bunnymund hissed shyly.

Tooth couldn't help but laugh. They both were too cute to stand. Being together was a fan girl's dreams. She wasn't quite sure what the human's called them again. She did wonder, but she shrugged it off. She could always have one of her babies tell her what the title was. Fluttering over, she joined Bunnymund to continue their work.

Jack wondered about till he found a nice tall tree. He looked up and smiled big as he climbed the branches to one of the higher ones, and sat down. He listened to the wonders of this realm. It was so peaceful. So pleasant. No wonder his lover found it so relaxing. Jack found himself drifting into a nice slumber.

Once Tooth and Bunnymund got their job finished, He thanked the young woman for her help. She blushed and thanked him back for having her over, as any thankful guest would, then headed home. The mare quietly followed the other at a safe distance. It paused when the rabbit did.

When he found jack, he sighed. Jack always liked to sleep somewhere high when he wasn't cuddled against his fur. He figures it's like a reassurance for the winter spirit. Last time, he sank into freezing ice with no chance of escaping and woke as he was. No friends. No family. Utterly alone. He guest that being higher off the ground made him feel safer. It helped him from feeling like he would once again, disappear and lose everything he loved. Even though he understood this, it was still a bit of a pain to have to get him down. Taking a deep breath, he took one big jump and grabbed upon the branch Jack slumbered on. He carefully pulled himself up and looked down at the sleeping boy. So cute. He leaned down and carefully planted a kiss on the others lips.

"Why are you so cute?" He asked softly.

Picking up the winter spirit, the rabbit jumped to the ground and found himself a nice comfortable place in the grass. He carefully sat Jack down and laid down beside him. He smiled and cuddled to the spirit. The feeling of the warm air helped make Jacks cool skin feel so nice against his body. As he slept, he pulled Jacks form closer to his own. That's when the nightmare struck.

"Jack?! Jack!" Bunnymund called out. He hopped about as he began to look for his lover. It took a little while, but he found a note. Going over, he picked it up and began to read it.

'Dear Bunny,

Jamie wrote his first book. He has to turn it in soon and wants me to check it out. How could I refuse? I told him I would come and read it the night before

he had to turn it in. Sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye, but you looked so cute all curled up with that fuzzy baby face snoring away. I'll be back in the morning.

Love you bunches,

Jack Frost'

Curiosity took over him. He stood up as high as he could. Something didn't feel right. His heart was hurting. The fact that Jack was hanging out with that teenager made him furious. Jamie was an adult! He has to move on. Plus he had seen some of those lusting looks in Jamie's eyes. He knew he wasn't mistaken. He had the same look before when he looked at Jack. So did Pitch. It made him upset how Jack wouldn't listen to him. How he wouldn't trust him on it. He crumbled the paper in his paw as he hopped off to find the spirit.

It didn't take Bunnymund long to get to the mortal realm. He hopped quickly down the street, ignoring the children who stared in aw. Within a few minutes, he found the house. There was a few noises that didn't sound right to him. Silently he hopped to Jamie's bedroom window and too a peak. His eyes widened as he felt his heart sink deep within his stomach.

Within the room, Jack Frost was riding Jamie. He moaned as he felt the teen's hot flesh entering deep inside him. On he loved the feeling of the never ending warmth. He moaned and panted as he called out Jamie's name. Jamie just smiled watching Jack. A soft blush rushing across his face. Both of their body's dripping with sweat. He slid his hands slowly slid up Jack's thighs to his hips. He helped Jack take his cock deeper within his body, making Jack moan louder. Bunny felt something in him snap. He broke into the room and quickly hopped to the bed side. He grabbed onto Jacks arm and pulled him away.

"What the bloody hell you think you're doing mate?!" He fussed

"Me? Nothing much. Taking back what's mine." Jamie said coldly.

"Yours? You're bloody insane you little piss ant! Jack is my boyfriend! He chose me long ago. He has no time for a pathetic excuse of a man like-"

Bunnymund suddenly felt a sharp pain. His eyes widened in horror as he looked down to see a blade of ice though his lungs. Blood dripped everywhere as he slowly turned his head to see Jack. He felt the strength leave his legs as he collapsed to his hands and knees. He panted as blood began to full his lungs. He could feel it going up his throat as he coughed it up all over the floor. Slowly, he looked up to Jack. The winter spirit had a horrifically nightmarish smirk upon his face. Tears began to fill the rabbit's eyes as he reached up his hand to touch Jack one last time, but before they could make any physical contact, Jamie pulled jack away. He made out with him as they watched the rabbit die. Bunnymund feel to the ground loosing consciousness. The last thing he saw before his vision completely faded away was Jamie's victorious grin.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bunnymund woke up screaming. He panted heavily as he looked about. No Jack. Beside him was a note.

'Dear Bunny,

I'm going to check on Jamie. He's been acting a bit weird lately.

He was working on something important at school and I think

The work is beginning to stress him out. I hope I can help him

Relax a bit. If you need me, you'll know where to find me.

Love you bunches,

Jack Frost.'

He growled as he crumpled the paper in his hand. He had never been so angry before. Without a second thought, he opened a portal and dashed off towards Jamie's house.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning

Hello everyone. I wrote this to say sorry for not being on for a bit. I've had a lot going on lately. My little sister had a baby in February and I've been helping her out and works been a pain in the ass… and a lot of shit is going on and it's making things rough for me to write. So please forgive me. I'll do my best to continue to write and hopefully you all will be happy with the story continuation. Sorry, I'm a little rusty so please be understanding.

Thank you for your support,

ColdWintrLove

Chapter 6:

The Beginning

It took Bunny no time to get to the human town. His feet hit hard on the pavement as she dashed as quickly as he could though the streets. He could have use his special ability to get there faster, but he couldn't think properly. Rage building up the longer it took to get to the house. Once there, he looked though the window to see Jamie and Jack sitting on the teens bed. The two where watching a movie together. Jack was so in gulped by the film, but Jamie… Jamie wasn't so much into the movie. He watched Jack with a loving smile on his face. His eyes where studying the winter male. Every inch of him. Taking him in with his eyes. Bunny didn't take that very well. Growling deep within his throat. That bastard! He threw the window open with such force, that the glass cracked. Jack and Jamie jumped out of their skin as they saw the Rabbit hop into the room.

Jack looked to Bunnymund in surprised. He looked to wide eyed as he slowly felt his heart slow down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked starting to get ticked off. His blue eyes staring right into Bunny's own hues.

"What the hell do you think I'm fucking doing?! That good for nothing mortal bastard won't stop undressing you with his damn eyes!" Bunnymund fussed. His rage easy for the winter spirit to see. "Can't you see that this asshole is wanting more than just watch a few haha movies with you!" He growled as he pointed at Jamie. "That is a hormonal male! He's only got one fucking thing in his bloody mind! Getting that tiny human cock into that bloody nice ass of yours!"

Jack was shocked at this. Bunnymund never spoke or acted like this before. It was unbelievable. Jack was about to say something when suddenly he was interrupted by Jamie's voice.

"What the fucking hell Bunny?! What's the big idea busting into my damn room and yelling all this fucking bullshit like an asshole?! What's your fucking problem with me?!"

"My Bloody problem with you?" Bunnymund almost broke into a laugh. "My BLOODY PROBLEM WITH YOU MATE , IS THAT YOU WON'T STOP YOU'RE INNOCENT PLAY WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" The rabbit yelled to the top of his lungs. "You know as well as anyone else that we're dating, yet you keep hitting on him and trying to place your moves on him!" "I do not!"

"You don't, do you?" Bunny Snapped. "I wasn't born yesterday mate! I saw how you where looking at Jack! You where doing more than just enjoying his company! You where imagining other things with him weren't you?!"

"So what?" Jamie snapped. "You're an overly controlling, jealous jack ass who does nothing but make Jack feel like shit! You're a rude hateful jerk who only got lucky from a stupid poem that you couldn't complete on your damn own!"

Jack was shocked listening to the two of them. His eyes wide. He felt hurt and betrayed. Listening to the two of them going at each other like mad. It was overwhelming. Jack couldn't take it. He grabbed his head listening to the two of them as they continued to go at each other. Finally, Jack felt something snap inside.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack screamed to the top of his lungs. The temperature in the room dropping greatly. "Bunny, what Jamie said was true! You're an controlling ass who gets jealous of everything I talk to and it pisses me off!"

Jamie smiled and nodded with joy to hear Jack had paired up in his words. Bunnymund looked down. His ears fattened against his head.

"And Jamie! You know I love Bunnymund, yet you have been hitting on me non stop! I try to overlook it because we're good friends, but if you really respected me, you'd stop! That was a fucking dick move on both parts!" He snapped as he looked between them. "I need time to fucking think. I don't know what to even thing of either of you right now!" He growled as he quickly left the room. Leaving both of them alone.

The Mare was joyed by these turn of events. It quickly slipped away to Tell pitch everything to move on further into the plan.

Bunny and Jamie looked to each other shamelessly. Both of them plopped down right where they where standing. At first it was silent. Then Jamie sighed and bunny looked up to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was hitting on jack and trying to get him to break up with you… He always seemed so hurt when you two went at it… and I had liked him for so long…. It was wrong of me… I know he truly loves you…. I crossed the line and I'm sorry…." Jamie sighed as he looked away. "You probably absolutely hate me now… right?"

At first Bunnymund kept silent. Listening and thinking. He sighed. "Sorry mate… It was all because of that damn dream that I went off on you…"

"Dream?"

"Yeah… I had a dream that Jack betrayed me for you…. And he killed me so he could be with you…."

"I had a dream kind of like that… You were an abusive ass to jack, and he followed you because he was scared of upsetting you…." Jamie said. "It was the worst nightmare I had ever had…."

Hearing this both males went silent. Their eyes widened as they looked up at each other.

"Only one person would be cruel enough to do this…." Jamie said quietly.

"And knows what to do to hurt us…"Bunnymund looked at Jamie seriously.

"Pitch!" The two males said together as they got up and dashed off to find Jack.


	8. Chapter 7:Fade to Black

Chapter 7:

Fade To Black

Jack was so frustrated. He didn't know what to think of those two anymore. Both sides hit vital parts in their argument. He deeply loved Bunnymund, but he was so paranoid and scared that Jack would cheat on him and made things hard on the winter spirit. Jamie was always there to help him when he was down, but he did flirt a lot with the spirit. Even tries to talk Jack into breaking up with the rabbit every now and then. It wasn't write. He sat down in the distant snowy lands and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head upon the caps. He was heart broken. Both of them where very dear to him. The image he had seen replayed in his head over and over and over again. Tears began to form in his eyes as he tried to keep himself together.

A soft whinny got his attention as he felt something rub against his hip. He looked slowly over to see the nightmare gently rubbing against him, as if trying to comfort him. Seeing this confused Jack. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Are you alright Jack?

Jack practically jumped out of his skin when he looked to see Pitch on the other side of him. He was standing over him with an odd look. Was it concern? He hadn't seen that in pitches eyes before. Jack quickly looked away. His eyes going back to the mare.

Pitch expected this kind of reaction. He sighed as he looked out to the distance. "My mare has been watching you. I don't have enough strength to do anything menacing lately, so I had her watch over you and keep me updated on how you've been…"

Jack was surprised to hear this. His eyes widened a bit in rage as he looked up at pitch.

"What the hell do you mean, watch over me! You mean stalking me!" He snapped.

"I had always loved you… You must have known this. Ever since the first day we met. To know I wasn't the only one who knew the suffering I had gone though for years. I had hoped you'd notice, but then again…." Pitch sighed as his clothes blew in the wind. "You're so young. I doubt you could ever like an old man the same way I liked you. I worried about you. I could see how that rabbit liked you… and how attached Jamie was… It concerned me a bit for your happiness. So, I had my mare watch you. I'm sorry if you think of this as creepy." He said softly.

Jack listened closely to the boogieman's words. The tone spoke truth, but Jack had a feeling something had to have been missing. This Pitch was unknown to him. To think The King of Nightmares would actually truly love someone. As he watched Pitch in the breeze his mind began to wonder a bit. The way he stood out in the white snow. How the wind passed all around him, pushing the snow to dance around the dark being was…. Well…. Beautiful. Wait, BEAUTIFUL?! Jack quickly looked away in a bit of shock. Why did this suddenly come to his mind?! He couldn't be falling for Pitch could he? No. No this feeling wasn't new. He had this feeling a long time ago too. The winter spirit looked down to the ground feeling his feelings getting confused. When did he first think these things about Pitch? It was the moment just like this. Though things had gotten a little rough. Seeing how desprate the Shadow King was trying to get him to join him… Was that when? No. It was his determination. It had to have been. He tried so hard to be a part of human life, just like he himself had. They both had such a large empty spot in their hearts. If it wasn't for The Guardians and Jamie, he would have probably turned out just like Pitch. That's what Jack came to believe.

Pitch looked down at the thinking male and leaned down. His hand reached out to Jack as his long fingers slid under Jack's chin and lifted his face. A loving smile on the Nightmare King's Face.

"Jack, I know you don't like me… Not the way I like you… Nor will you ever like me in that way… but… You shouldn't have to suffer like this… Not you. I had dreamed of being able to speak to you like this. Just the two of us." Pitch said softly.

Jack couldn't help but blush a bit as he looked up into Pitches eyes. He even felt his heart skip a beat.

Pitch smiled as he saw this. "Jack, I'm a villain. It's hard for me to show all this compaction. I'm a little out of practice. Did you know I use to have a beautiful daughter? She became mother nature… I hadn't seen her in years… She was always so loving and sweet. After I lost her… I became lost. Then I met you. You filled up my every desire. I wanted to be loved and held by you so much, but you couldn't see that. All you saw was what you're Guardian friends saw. Then…. You locked me away alone within the darkness again. Call it foolish romance, but I had hoped I would get a chance like this with you. To tell you this face to face. Now that I said my peace, I better get back to the other side. Being here is so existing lately. I can't barely do a thing…" Pitch sighed heavily. "If you need me… I'll be there. Can't really do much, but I'm still here for you Jack."

Those words hit Jack hard in the heart. His eyes widened as he watched pitch begin to walk away. Jack slowly reached out and almost grabbed a hold of Pitch's coat, but he caught himself and pulled away in surprise. The winter spirit took heavy breaths trying to collect his thoughts within his head. Pitch was an evil man…. But he was just so lonely. No! Now he was just making excuses for The Boogieman. This wasn't right! What had gotten into himself. He looked at the little nightmare and watched as it began to leave and join Pitches side. He was getting so far away. His legs began to tremble as the distance got greater.

A hole opened up in the distance as Bunnymund and Jamie came out into the frozen land. Form the distance they spotted Jack on the ground. Then they saw him. Pitch. Walking away. This tugged at both males as they ran twords Jack.

"Jack! This was all Pitches doing! He was the cause of our fighting!" Jamie yelled out.

"He sent his nightmare to screw with our dreams! He's trying to break us up!" Bunnymund yelled.

Hearing this, Jack turned his gaze back at Pitch. No. They where wrong. He was showing them what they really thought of each other. In a way, it was Pitches way of warning him about their true feelings. Pitch was actually on his side… wasn't he? His heart began to thump hard against his ribcage as he had this thought run though his mind. Blackness began to swirl around pitch as he slowly began to sink into the ground. His eyes set on the horizon. Jack's eye widened as he looked back at the other two again. He felt so torn. He had been with them for so long… He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be on the other side of the line. Getting up, Jack dashed to Pitch.

This action caught both Bunnymund and Jamie completely off guard. "No Jack! Don't go!" They called out as they ran faster.

Pitch was surprised as he suddenly felt something almost tackle him from behind. He looked behind him to see Jack clinging to him. His face practically buried into Pitches back. He slowly looked up to meet eyes with the Shadow King . The look of a lost puppy trying to find a home. Pitch smiled lovingly as he turned and looked at Jack face to face. "If you do this… you'll become part of the darkness. Are you sure you-?"

Pitch was suddenly caught of guard as Jack had suddenly kissed him every forcefully. It didn't take him long to pull himself together. He wrapped his arms around the winter spirit and kissed him back passionately. Then they utterly disappeared.

Bunnymund and Jamie where both more than shocked. Jamie looked to the rabbit to see him collapse upon the snow. His eyes filling up with tears. This had to have been hardest on the rabbit. Jamie felt a sharp pain as he walked over and pulled Bunnymund's face into his chest, trying to comfort the rabbit's broken heart.


	9. Chapter 8:Welcome Home

Chapter 8:

Welcome Home

Jack held tightly to Pitch. Eyes closed as he felt everything shifting around him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in such a dark realm. The cages dangling off the ceiling. A single path lead about the rooms. All around it was long dark emptiness. A valley so black that even Pitch himself wouldn't dare venture in. Slowly Jack looked up at Pitch. His eyes full of curiosity.

Seeing this, Pitch smirked. It was something he had only imagined. That looked with so much love hidden behind the hues. He was suddenly surprised he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but blush a bit himself.

Jack laughed seeing this and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips. Then he looked down a bit and blushed even more.

"So, what do we do now?" Jack asked softly. "I'm here with you… You said you loved me… Now that I've accepted… what will we do?"

"I'll teach you the fun side of the dark." Pitch said softly. He gently held jack close to him. Then he slid away little by little till he had only one of Jacks hands in palm. The male lead the winter spirit down part of the trail. He kept going though the long tunnel till he got to a large bedroom. He pulled Jack to a full body mirror and got the male to stand in front of it.

"I know you don't want to ruin your image to those who believe you… so I'll give you a different look." He smiled as Shadow covered over the male. Slowly it shaped over his body and faded into him. His hair was black as night. Eyes gold as wheat. His hoodie was a dark blue, that faded into the shadowy darkness at the end of his sleeves. His pants black as night. He blinked in disbelief.

"Now when they see you…. They'll not know it's you. To those who you hold dear, you'll be an imitation of the original. That way, if you desire to leave me… You can be you… But.." He leaned down and gently nuzzled jack's neck with his nose, making the winter spirit blush deeply. "… I hope that doesn't happen…" He whispered softly as he gently nipped at the male's throat.

Jack's breath stuttered a bit as he closed his eyes. He loved this feeling Pitch gave him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Pitches reflection. A heavy blush on his face. The Shadow King was a very attractive male. The look of happiness in his eyes was so beautiful. He wondered if anyone else had ever seen pitch in this way before.

Though Pitch badly wanted to push Jack to the bed and just screw the living hell out of him, he decided to wait. Rushing things too much would only push what he just gained away. The Shadow King smiled as he began to lead Jack out of the room. Jack heard a noise as he followed Pitch. He looked to see the little nightmare trotting behind him. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. They where pretty cute when you got past the whole evil thing. He noticed a soft smile on Pitches face, which made him even more happy. To think he'd ever see Pitch smile so much. Pitch lead the spirit to the throne room and slowly let go of Jack's hand. He collapsed tiredly upon his throne. His expression a bit tired. This worried Jack quite a bit.

"Pitch?"

"Don't worry… I'm not as strong as I was when we fought all those years ago…" Pitch sighed. "Not many believe or fear me… so I don't have much power… but that doesn't matter…" He said as he looked to Jack with a smile. "No matter where you are… where you want to go… I'll be able to get you to where your heart desires. As long as you're happy… I can get though…"

Jack was so touched by this. Slowly, the winter spirit dropped his cane and stepped over to the tired boogieman and slowly knelt down onto his knees. He kissed Pitches hand and rested his head on the taller male's lap. He had to comfort the older male somehow. He was pushing himself so hard for Jack's happiness. Jack closed his eyes and tried so hard to show Pitch how much he appreciated what he'd done for him. Slowly he felt a hand gently stroking though his hair and Jack smiled. It seemed Pitch caught his message and accepted it full heartedly. Slowly, Jack's emotions began to clash. As the sat there, he remembered his fun with Jamie. His love with Bunnymund… it hurt a bit… but why did being beside Pitch feel so right? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? The urge to try something new? To break his daily routine? Or was this what he really longed for… He was so confused. For now, only one thing came to mind… he loved the Boogieman… and for now… this was his home…


End file.
